


爱会如何撕碎你/How Does Love Tear You Apart

by gilbertxoxo



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 03:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19309687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gilbertxoxo/pseuds/gilbertxoxo
Summary: 有时它以爱为名，有时它以痛作代。（Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead.）





	爱会如何撕碎你/How Does Love Tear You Apart

**Author's Note:**

> 2D幼V，有幼V的痛苦噩梦内容。很丧的D与很痛苦的人生。

 

 

它在撕碎我。Vergil想。

 

他知道自己身处梦中，因为这是第二次。上一次他被拖入恶魔的幻境时，远没有这么镇定。火一样燃烧的地面和岩石一样暗沉的天空能让最胆大的孩子心生恐惧；Vergil也不例外。他在噩梦中僵立，不敢回头，奢望着亲人从背后出现。母亲的触碰当然最好，Dante的搂抱也行。

 

什么都没有出现，静止的时间如同缓慢退回的潮水，将恐惧一点点显露在沙滩上。

 

突然，Vergil想到了一个人。他放下一直紧攥领结的手，像放下那把比他还高的、略显沉重的阎魔刀。男孩站直，环视四方，蓝色的眼睛勇敢地望向黑暗的尽头。

 

“是你吗？”他问，“父亲？”

 

一定是Sparda回来了。隐秘的、充满孩童私心的猜想浮现在Vergil心里，吓退所有担忧。他先来见我，偷偷地，一定是因为他知道我是最想念他的那个。

 

他甚至朝前迈了一步。窸窣声在黑暗中响起。

 

“瞧瞧，今天我们找到了什么？”一个声音说，“一只美味的人类幼崽。”

 

 

 

 

 

它在撕碎我。Dante想。

 

他站在抓娃娃机前，一只手插在兜里，一只手摆弄那根摇杆。不够灵敏的机械臂在玻璃柜里前后摇动，Dante感觉自己的人生也像它的滑动槽一样迟钝而闭合。像Sparda一样活着，像Sparda一样死去。也许Sparda没死，但也没什么区别了，反正没人指望他回来。

 

和推币机相比，娃娃机的缺点在于，它消耗代币的速度太慢了。上一笔委托的报酬还算可观，Dante把支票全数换成游戏代币，并为自己预留了一整天挥霍它们——以他的赌运而言，这个速度已经算快。但今天，他常去的商场因为消防检查而暂停营业，他只好选择街边的娃娃机，把代币一枚一枚地按进去。

 

随着硬币掉落的撞击声和机械臂收拢的金属声，委托人的话再次浮现。

 

“兄弟？”老人说，“不，他只有一个儿子，我们都知道那是你。”他用感激又崇拜的眼神看他，“你继承了他的所有！他一定以你为荣。”

 

我不知道他是否以我为荣。Dante从竹篓里抓出一把硬币，投进一枚。但我知道，想争取这件东西的人已经不在了。

 

 

 

 

 

“所有恶魔都被父亲封印了吗？”Vergil问。

 

他试着使自己听起来轻松点、好奇点，就像平日里询问诗句。昨夜的噩梦没在他身上留下任何看得见的痕迹，但被分食的苦痛深深刻进了他幼小的心脏。他垂下眼，不敢直视母亲，生怕懦弱的哭诉会从颤抖的双唇里逃出去。我不能让妈妈知道这个，他反复对自己说，爸爸回来前，我得支撑她。

 

“是的。”Eva回答。她正将衣服规整地放在叠衣板上。

 

她一无所知，Vergil想。他吞咽了一下，看着叠衣板合在一起，被压扁的衣物从缝隙中透出来。这险些又勾起那个梦境的记忆。

 

“父亲把它们封印到哪儿了？”他又问。

 

Eva把衣服放在腿上，思考了一会儿。“另一个世界，我想。”最后她说，梳了梳Vergil的头发。

 

“所以他没有杀掉它们，”Vergil说，倚靠着母亲，“如果它们从另一个世界回来了呢？”

 

“他会从另一个世界手中保护我们的，”Eva安慰道，她轻柔地抚摸着男孩的肩膀，正如Vergil在梦里期待的那样，“你看了什么书吗，Vergil？提到了恶魔？”

 

“……唔。”Vergil发出糊弄的音节，“我要去花园练习了，母亲。”

 

“别练习得太累。”Eva说。

 

其实，Eva所说的并不是谎话，Sparda在他们的居所留下过保护的咒语。但，在他离开后，咒语的效力开始减弱，以痛苦为生的梦魇成了第一个从栅栏的破洞跨入的访客。这道防护摇晃着，木屑唰唰下落，像是朝可以预见的未来流出绝望的泪水。

 

而Vergil将这句话理解成了另一个意思——你的父亲会比那个世界的恶魔先一步回来。

 

 

 

 

 

 

Dante看着出物口里的玩偶，犹豫了很久，还是弯腰把它捡了出来。

 

那是个圆滚滚的白头海雕，相比猛禽，它长得更像一颗有翅膀的蛋，黑色珠子做成的眼睛看起来呆呆傻傻的。

 

“好运造访我了？”他自言自语着，捏了捏这只小海雕。

 

他不需要这个，显然的，尽管它花了他几乎所有的代币。老实说，他投下那些钱也并非为了得到什么。生活比娃娃机吝啬多了。

 

“好运该造访幸运的人。”接着，Dante对自己刚才的话做出回应，把海雕塞回出物口。他提起竹篓，最后一枚硬币在里面晃荡了一声。

 

他将它倒在手心里，凝视了很久，最后蹲下去，把硬币一点点塞进海雕玩偶双喙的缝隙中。

 

“双倍的幸运。”他说。

 

然后他活动了一下脖颈，终于从超过五十小时的机械重复行动中寻得一丝疲惫。该去睡觉了，他想。

 

 

 

 

 

一个白头海雕玩偶被拍在Vergil摊开的书面上。

 

“拿开它，Dante。”他说。

 

“拿开它，Dante！”Dante抓着玩偶，在Vergil面前左右移动，并掐着嗓子模仿他兄弟的语气，“因为它碍着我看书啦！”

 

Vergil抬起一只手，挡了挡几乎戳到他脸上的喙尖。Dante于是将玩偶举得高高的，大声嚷嚷，“谁是对他兄弟视而不见的大坏蛋？是Vergil！坏鸡Vergil！”

 

“那是鹰。”Vergil说。

 

“你是鸡，我是鹰。”Dante辩驳道。他一屁股坐到Vergil旁边，将玩偶抱紧了些，手指陷进柔软的面料里。“认真的，Vergil，你最近怎么了？有气无力的。”

 

原因不难探寻。噩梦的造访变得频繁了，甚至有恶魔认出他是“Sparda的儿子”。这个称呼让Vergil同时感到自豪与担忧——他们对父亲做了什么？

 

但他不常在噩梦里有思考的余裕。

 

“是你精力太充沛了，Dante。”Vergil说。他的目光从自己膝头的书本移到Dante膝头的玩偶上，一瞬间，它愚蠢的神情让他感到艳羡。

 

“你没睡好，对不对？”Dante问。

 

Vergil仍然盯着玩偶。“算是……有一点。”他小小地承认又小小地否认着。如果它们找到了Dante怎么办？他忽然意识到这个问题，我能做什么？为什么那个有恶魔的世界越靠越近，父亲却不见身影？

 

白头海雕被揪着翅膀，塞进Vergil怀里。

 

“拿着它，Vergil。”Dante说，“我从娃娃机里抓来的。”他心虚地隐瞒了自己并不擅长运气游戏——有那么点技术成分，也许——的事实，“妈妈说它能和噩梦战斗。”

 

Vergil转头看着他的兄弟，痛苦——那些他本以为自己可以承担的痛苦——忽然在他心里翻涌，想要呼啸而出。它们化成泪水、哭喊、颤抖和想要蜷缩的欲望，从他的每个毛孔跑出来。他的眼睛瞬间就红了，把Dante吓了一跳。

 

年长一点的男孩猛地站起来，书本和玩偶一起掉在地上；他急急忙忙蹲下，把它们扫到怀里。

 

“我要回房了。”他抱着书页折皱的书和歪着嘴巴的鸟，“你也回你的房间去，Dante。”

 

 

 

 

 

Dante从没想过自己会梦见Vergil，还是那么久以前的Vergil。小男孩侧身蜷缩着，在熟睡时看起来和他的兄弟一样无忧无虑。

 

多么甜美的梦境。Dante看着那张脸发呆。比现实好多了。

 

和所有半大小子一样，Vergil在睡觉时调节不好自己的温度感受系统。他常常因为被子裹得过紧而冒出细汗，将它蹬到床尾；十分钟后，他又迷迷糊糊冷起来，用脚一点点把它扒拉回身上。

 

我哥连睡觉都比我文雅，Dante边看边想，我总是把被子直接蹬到地上，然后人也滚下去。难怪他早早就不愿意和我睡一起。

 

然后他突然意识到，自己已经很久没有回忆起过去了。

 

旧日时光能带来什么呢？望着年幼兄长的睡颜，Dante有些苦涩地想。它满载欢笑与幸福，昭示如今的悔恨与痛苦；它展示年幼双子无穷无尽的未来道路，而他走在孤身一人的那条上；它让他觉得时光飞逝，可事实上，时间只是在缓慢消磨。Vergil死后，他成了时间闸刀下唯一的刑犯。几十年前，他带着Sparda的遗志生活，近几年又加上Vergil的。路标越来越多，同路人越来越少。

 

我宁愿永不醒来。他冲动地对梦境许愿。去他的Sparda之子，去他的保护人类。就让那个Dante和他满是错误的人生一起被时间撕碎吧。

 

之后，他并没有花很久就发现：自己是个玩偶。

 

为什么恶魔喜欢这些花里胡哨的把戏呢？恶魔猎人用白头海雕的身体叹气。需要被杀死多少次，它们才会知道，无用的光效、炫酷的动作、没必要的废话和拐弯抹角的手段都毫无意义。人类或恶魔，他们为一些东西战斗；重要的从来都不是“战斗”，而是“一些东西”。

 

正在Dante思考什么样的梦魇能将他拉入这么真实的回忆里时，幼年Vergil忽然露出痛苦的神情。他的肩膀收着，双手环抱自己，牙齿将嘴唇咬出一道白印。

 

梦魇不是冲着他来的。

 

Dante不假思索地跳下去，肥胖的海雕挥舞着翅膀，落在Vergil枕边。

 

 

 

 

 

 

Vergil觉得有些奇怪，因为他的玩偶总是从壁柜上滚下来。

 

起初，他以为这是Dante的恶作剧。但Dante要是有这本事不惊动任何人翻进他房间，就一定会做更恶劣的事，比如在他脸上画小鸡，或者偷走几本书。更何况，这东西本来就是Dante送的，他弟弟没理由试图偷走自己给出的礼物；更别谈Vergil昨天才向他许诺，他会给他回礼。

 

所以这很奇怪。Vergil把玩偶摆回去。也许是窗户开得太大，风溜进来了吧。

 

他没有注意到的是，海雕的背后有一道细小的裂纹。

 

 

 

 

 

它们在撕碎我。Dante想。

 

与恶魔相比，玩偶的材质简直不堪一击。恶魔猎人很强大，这毋庸置疑，但总会有一些攻击擦过白头海雕的身体，棉絮立刻争先恐后地挤出来。

 

这样下去，他在梦境里待不了多久了。

 

Dante从事务所的桌子上坐起来，揉揉眼睛。只有在小小的Vergil睡着时，他才能短暂进入玩偶的身体。第一个晚上，他是多么欣喜若狂啊！他感谢安排这个的神明或恶魔，甚至在醒来后给自己正儿八经收拾出床铺，准备把“等着小Vergil入睡”这件事当成接下来的人生目标。他不知道这个机会是如何到来的，也不知道自己能注视那个Vergil多久，但他不会让任何一秒相处的机会溜出他手心。

 

第二个晚上，他就遭遇了梦魇。他理所当然地战斗到天色泛白，最后一只恶魔也被杀死后，他侧躺在Vergil对面，收起翅膀，闭上眼睛，想象着同样成长到三十岁的Vergil和自己睡在一张床上。

 

第三个、第四个晚上也是如此。第七个晚上，他感到力不从心。

 

他在做什么呢？精疲力竭的、浑身是伤的布偶摔在床脚。现在好了，他不仅很虚弱，而且根本看不见他哥哥。

 

你在做什么，Dante？白头海雕对床底的灰尘喊。你在杀死你们相聚的时光！

 

我在保护他！一个灰尘似的声音反驳。

 

别傻了！玩偶说。这是幻境，是梦。退一万步说，就算这是真的，你的保护也只是杯水车薪。你知道接下来要发生什么，灾难总会降临，它使得你们成为你们。

 

我只是想为他做什么，Dante说。Vergil会走上他的路，我会走上我的，命运无法改变。我知道这个道理，也受够这个道理了。事务所里的Dante比他的父亲还要强大，却只被无意义思念与悔恨折磨；玩偶Dante脆弱无比，但至少能为他的哥哥——假的也好——做些什么。

 

白头海雕噤声了。好吧，玩偶原本就不会说话。Dante在地上艰难地滚了一圈，把被剖开的肚腹晾在空气里。

 

爱可真残忍，他听着兄弟轻轻的呼吸声，想，无论我在什么时空，它都要撕碎我。

 

 

 

 

 

“它被撕碎了。”Vergil说。

 

“哦，天呐！”Eva惊讶地接过这个布偶，“让我看看。”

 

她小心翼翼地将白头海雕肚腹的棉絮塞进去，它们又从另一个开口绷出来。她在这几天里已经缝补过它好几次，可那些针脚也只能减缓它散架的速度，而非拯救它。

 

“我很抱歉，”试了几次后，Eva将它捧在手上，把歪到身后的翅膀扶到前面，又摆了摆它脱线的黑色眼珠，“它很可怜。”

 

Vergil接过这个破破烂烂的玩偶，低下头。“我没保护好它。”他说。

 

男孩知道是什么撕碎了他的玩偶——那些经常出现在他梦里的恶魔。他不知道恶魔为什么对棉花的兴趣更甚于他，但白头海雕确实代替他做了牺牲品。它可不可能是Sparda留给他的？Vergil看着它折断的喙，想。妈妈说过，家人的保护会比恶魔来得更早。

 

“要我帮你问问Dante吗？”Eva问。

 

“不，不要告诉他，千万别。”Vergil睁大眼睛，立刻拒绝了，“他不会想看见……”年幼的半魔嗫喏了一下，“……我要去为他准备回礼了。”

 

Eva亲了亲大儿子的额头，又低头亲了亲小海雕。

 

“去吧。”她说。

 

Vergil避开Dante，跑回房间里，将海雕摆在桌子上。它终于再支撑不住破碎的身体了，在桌上摊成棉花和绢布的碎屑。

 

碎屑中，一枚游戏代币闪闪发光。

 

 

 

 

 

 

噩梦仍会到来，痛苦也在继续，同理之于生活。但在某一刻，爱的针线穿过时间与空间、误会与抉择，穿过不同的身份与不同的信念，终于把濒临破碎的人们缝起来一点，使他们得以摇摇晃晃地走下去。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 END

 

======

注1：简介中“Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead”出自Adele的《Someone Like You》。

注2：玩偶梗来自FGO中黑狗的情人节回礼，至于玩偶对抗噩梦的传说好像来自日本民间。


End file.
